<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cherry red by ollihye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539536">cherry red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollihye/pseuds/ollihye'>ollihye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>loonathegang [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, I'll update this as time goes by, Multi Chapter, No Lesbians Die, They're a mess, loonathegang, tw blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollihye/pseuds/ollihye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Infamous underground gang LOONA find themselves in quite a tight spot when their former-employer-now-turned-rival manages to locate them again.</p>
<p>And he swore revenge on them long ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>loonathegang [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cherry red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of suburban Seoul were quiet.</p>
<p>Only the pattering of the rain onto the asphalt and roofs of the surrounding houses was heard, accompanied by the distant rumble of traffic.</p>
<p>At this time of night, the usual busy flow of people in the shopping district had long died down, leaving the display windows dark and the store signs turned off.</p>
<p>Not a single person could be seen outside at this late hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except for one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the rooftop of a convenience store, a dark dressed man stood, his gaze fixed onto an alleyway across the street. He heaved a sigh and removed the binoculars from his face, revealing a frown. </p>
<p>Judging from the droplets of water running down his absolutely soaked clothes, he had been there for quite some time already.</p>
<p>To be exact, ever since the two black vans he was watching pulled up onto the street approximately an hour ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of them was parked right in front of the side entrance of the jewelry store across the street, its dark tinted windows not allowing anyone to see through, though he knew there were at least four people sitting inside.</p>
<p>He had seen the two others leave the car and join the other van behind the store, after all. Their lineup was always the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>How predictable. You really have to work harder, girls.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For any other citizen, it might have looked like a simple car parking in an alley, nothing uncommon on the narrow streets of Seoul, but the man knew better.</p>
<p>They were interfering with his plans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door leading to the rooftop was opened and another man stepped outside. Unlike his boss, he was dressed in casual clothes and holding an umbrella.</p>
<p>“Sir.”, the younger, twenty-ish looking male greeted, slowly moving to stand next to the other.</p>
<p>“What do you want, Hyunsuk?”</p>
<p>A small flinch.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to disturb you, Sir. It’s just...”</p>
<p>“It’s just what?”</p>
<p>“It’s been over an hour since they entered. Mr. Jeong, there’s no way their hacker disabled the security system that long...  “</p>
<p>“And?”, Mr. Jeong said, raising the binoculars up to his face again.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we just interfere while we can? Now’s the perfect chance. Everyone except for the ones in the store are inside the vans, we’d be able to surround them in less than--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger man immediately stopped talking when he saw his boss raising the hand not holding the binoculars.</p>
<p>“Hyunsuk… Are you criticizing my plans?”</p>
<p>“N-no! Of course not!”, his eyes started shaking, displaying obvious nervousness.</p>
<p>Mr. Jeong just let out a sigh.</p>
<p>
  <em>What a pity we still need him later.</em>
</p>
<p>“Good. Now, I want you to go inside again and continue doing what you were told to do.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Jeong.”</p>
<p>“Oh and anyways…”</p>
<p>Hyunsuk turned around again, gripping the handle of the umbrella a little bit tighter.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Mr. Jeong turned to watch the opposite building again, then spoke up.</p>
<p>“They should be done right about--”</p>
<p>With a small motion, he shook his soaked sleeve to reveal a wristwatch, gleaming in the moonlight.</p>
<p>“-now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if on cue, the walkie-talkies attached to both of the men’s respective belts turned on, static disturbing the silent night.</p>
<p>Hyunsuk scrambled to get his one free, almost dropping it before pushing the button to receive a signal. But Mr. Jeong was quicker.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Jaden?! Is that you? They’re coming outside! We need you to decide now. What should we do?!”, another male voice answered, obviously anxious.</p>
<p>Mr. Jeong acted like he didn’t feel the unsure gaze boring through his back. Instead, he watched the headlights of the van turn on, followed by the distant rumble of the engine. Quickly, he brought the binoculars to his eyes again, right as the door of the van slid open.</p>
<p>But instead of someone sticking out their head, like he expected, there was nothing for a few seconds. That was, until the side door of the jewelry store busted open, revealing two figures sprinting outside.</p>
<p>He heard Hyunsuk behind him shuffle awkwardly through the puddles that were forming on the ground from all the rainfall.</p>
<p>“Don’t do anything.”, Mr. Jeong suddenly said, making his subordinate flinch at the sharp tone, though it wasn’t aimed at him, but at the walkie-talkie.</p>
<p>“But, Jaden, why are we-”</p>
<p>
  <b>Click.</b>
</p>
<p>Mr. Jeong lowered the device again, having had enough of his subordinates apparently knowing better.</p>
<p>Instead, he focused on the alleyway in front of him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes followed the latter of the two women exiting the building, watching her make her way towards the van, a huge bag slung over her shoulder. He was waiting for just the right moment, something to distract her, something to--</p>
<p>And there it was.</p>
<p>Something slipped from the back pocket of her pants, hitting the floor with a clink Jaden himself wasn’t able to hear.</p>
<p>With a whip of her head, blonde hair was revealed, glimmering and reflecting through nearby streetlights.</p>
<p>Instantly, the shutter of a camera on the floor below was heard, catching the girl’s face perfectly.</p>
<p>A satisfied smile spread over the gang leader’s features, the first on this day.</p>
<p>“I knew it…”, he whispered to himself, watching the woman hastily fix her hood before jumping inside the van. She hadn’t heard the noise, the distance was too vast between them. Still, Jaden had recognized her instantly.</p>
<p>“Sir… They’re getting away.”</p>
<p>Jaden only made a dismissive motion with his hand, for he had found what he was looking for.</p>
<p>“Let them.”</p>
<p>Hyunsuk just nodded, confused but not courageous enough to ask about it.</p>
<p>Mr. Jeong will know what to do. He always does.</p>
<p>“So… Hyunsuk-ah.”, the older of the two said absentmindedly, still intensely watching the commotion going on before him. “You’re still good at all this “hacking” stuff, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am, Sir.”</p>
<p>“Face recognition, too?”</p>
<p>“Um… Yeah?”</p>
<p>Mr. Jeong nodded appreciatively, not going further into detail. His brain was already working on his next scheme.</p>
<p>Right as the van pulled out of the alley, the other following from around the corner, he lifted the walkie-talkie to his mouth again.</p>
<p>“Good job, everyone. I want everyone who stood by the windows and watched the back entrance to meet me at HQ in an hour. We have some things to find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His gaze followed the two cars creeping down the road, eyebrows raised. The unmistakable uproar of the engines was heard as they started speeding right after crossing the intersection. Just two seconds of silence followed, until the jewelry store’s security system started blaring through the streets, effectively waking up everyone on the block.</p>
<p>That was their cue to leave. Police would be there any minute.</p>
<p>Jaden Jeong just scoffed, unimpressed. He turned around and started walking towards the rooftop door, Hyunsuk following him like a lost puppy.</p>
<p>“Jung Jinsol.”, he said to himself as he turned the knob, a smug look on his face;</p>
<p>“I knew we were gonna meet again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the start of yet another series, hope u enjoy!</p>
<p>The prologue is really short so stay tuned for future updates :)</p>
<p>twitter / cc: @liloforolli</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>